Roses for you Hinata
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Kiba buys some roses and goes to confess hi love to the girl of his dreams! KibaHina! Don't like Don't review! Please R&R and NO FLAMING!


**(Author Note: Sorry it's so short! But this just popped into my head when i looked up the different meanings of roses Hope you Enjoy!)**

Roses for you, Hinata

Kiba walked into the Yamanaka flower shop with a smile on his face, Ino was at the counter and she looked curious. "Why hello Kiba, what would you like?" Ino asked, Kiba smiled. "A customized bouquet…" Kiba answered, Ino looked surprised. "Really? You're wanting different flowers then our original bouquets?" Ino asked, Kiba nodded. "Well what would you like?" She asked and Kiba smiled. "Red and white roses-"Kiba got cut off. "That's all? Kiba you should know that those are a original bouquet!" Ino said, Kiba glared at her. "I wasn't finished…" Kiba paused, Ino gave an apologetic smile. "Red and white roses, with one lilac rose in the center…" Kiba finished, Ino smiled widely. "Really? Red and white means true love and lilac means love at first sight! Which lucky girl gets them?" Ino asked, Kiba smirked. "I'll tell you after I give them to her, that is, if she excepts my love…" Kiba explained nervously, he asked her to meet him after training so he could tell her the truth about his love. Now he was super nervous since training was done and he was meeting her in 20 minutes! "Oh okay! I wish you luck." Ino smiled as she went to get the flowers ready.

When Ino returned she had the bouquet ready and had organized them perfectly, Kiba smiled brightly as he paid for them. "Good luck Kiba!" Ino called as Kiba left the shop and head for the training field he was going to meet her.

Kiba got there early or she was running a little late, he didn't worry since she'd never leave him here after saying yes to meeting him. She was too kind to do that, Kiba sighed as he looked at the flowers. _'What will she think when I confess? I'm pretty sure she still loves that knucklehead! Oh I hope she'll give me a chance…'_ Kiba thought, then he heard footsteps and immediately hid the flowers behind his back as she stood before him.

"What did you want to talk about? Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, she looked beautiful as always, atleast in Kiba's eyes. "I…um…I more or less wanted to tell you something…" Kiba said nervously. "I'm listening…" Hinata said calmly and softly, she could tell Kiba was nervous about something. "First off, I just want you to think about what I'm about to tell you…" Kiba paused, he watched as Hinata nodded. "I…Ever since we were put on a team, I felt something special about you. When we go on missions, I always feel the need to protect you. When you're sad I always feel that it's my duty as one of your friends to cheer you up, and that's why I need to confess this and need you to consider giving me a chance…" Kiba paused again, looking at Hinata's reaction, he saw a blank expression. "What I want to say is…I-I…I'm in love with you, Hinata!" Kiba confessed as he held the roses out in front of him now.

Hinata gasped, she knew about roses and their meanings so when he showed white and red roses with a single lilac rose in the center she knew exactly how he felt. Kiba feels for her the feelings that she felt Naruto! She smiled and took the roses gently, she raised Kiba's head from the bent down position he put it in. "H-Hinata?" Kiba stammered, Hinata just smiled at him gently. She then took a step closer and hugged him, Kiba was surprised greatly. "Kiba-kun… Thank you so much for telling me, I know how a secret like that could eat away at you…Now I know for sure what I'm feeling is true…" Hinata said to him in her soft bell like voice. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked, Hinata smiled and pulled away from him a tiny bit.

"Since Naruto and Sakura-chan started becoming closer, I've been starting to let him go… I've also been thinking a lot about my friends, when I got to you…I felt something different…I felt something even great then what I felt for Naruto…I felt exactly what these roses mean…True Love…" Hinata explained, Kiba just stood there. He still didn't believe what she was saying, so she decided to prove it… "What I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with **you** Kiba…" Hinata whispered as she kissed him lightly, She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. Kiba smiled too, both had a bright read blush on the face. "Thank you Hinata…For giving me a chance…" Kiba said softly as he kissed Hinata's forehead sweetly. She just hugged him, after a few minutes she let go. Hinata looked down at the roses before saying "I have to go Kiba, Neji wanted me home soon so he could continue training me…" Hinata explained, Kiba smiled and with a quick kiss they went their separate ways. With that one kiss they knew that things would be better in the future, and all it took was some courage and a bouquet of roses…

_**The End!**_


End file.
